


Where it Hurts

by PrettyPettyPastel



Series: Short Stories [5]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Crying, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPettyPastel/pseuds/PrettyPettyPastel
Summary: HJ-7 isn't working, and only Lanyon can help, but what happens when accusations are made and insults are thrown?
Series: Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Where it Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Pastel here! I had a ball writing this, and by a ball I mean bawling my eyes out :)))) I hope you all enjoy! Later ~💙

Hyde slipped in through the office window, heading over to a locked cabinet. He took out the key, opening the cabinet as he took out a letter opener, slicing open a newly ordered bag of chemical salt. "Nice!"  
 _Yes, yes, very cool, now make the serum! It's almost 6._  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm gettin there!" He began to mix the chemicals, watching the colors change. He waited for the crimson red color to appear, but it never came. It went purple.  
 _Did you mix it right?_  
"Yes I _bloody_ mixed it right! I still remember the first solution!" He swirled the beaker, beginning to get desperate. "W-We need to do something!" He looked around the office, upturning everything.  
 _Hyde, calm down! We just need to get some help! We should go and see Lanyon, he can help us._

Hyde giggled, looking up at the smokey form. "Oh-ho ho! There's no way in hell we're asking birdnose for help! I'd rather ask Sir Danvers Carew for advice than step within 10 feet of his property!" He turned on his heel, walking out of the office and shutting the door tightly behind him.  
 _Where do you think you're going, young man!?_  
"I'm going to go see someone I actually trust with my condition, thank you very much!" He marched down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen and entering without knocking. He shut and locked the door behind him, rushing over and closing all the windows and drawing the curtains before looking at a very confused and concerned Rachel and Jasper, who had stopped dead in their tracks.

"Uh, hey, Hyde! Are you doing alright? Is there something wrong?" Rachel pulled the cookies out of the oven, setting them on the counter and turning to face the blonde in front of her.  
"Y-yeah, you look scared, whatever seems to be the problem?" Jasper began to fiddle with the hem of his jacket, watching the smaller man pace.

Hyde fiddled with his hands, staring at Jekyll as he stepped out of the window pane. _Go on, try to explain this one without making them panic! It'll be quite the show._  
"Shut your _fucking_ mouth, Jekyll." He spat out the words as if they were poison, but kept it hushed. He stopped, looking at the both of them. "Okay, so, work with me here. Let's say—and this is just a random scenario, nothing real of course—the HJ-7 didn't properly mix?" He flinched, waiting for the explosion.

Rachel and Jasper's jaws dropped, the two of them staring at Hyde before Rachel finally said something. "HYDE, WHAT DID YOU DO!?"  
Hyde rushed over to Rachel, throwing his hands over her mouth. "SHSHSHSHSHSHHHHHHHHut your mouth! If you want the entirety of fucking Britian to know the truth, then keep talking like that!"  
Jasper put his head in his hands, a muffled groan coming from him. "Oh god oh god oh god."  
"How the hell did you manage to fuck up the potion!? You know how to do it, you could recite it by heart!"  
"I have no clue, it just turned purple instead of red!"  
"Hyde, those are two very different colors!" Rachel walked over to Jasper, rubbing his back as he attempted to calm down.  
"I know, I know! I have no clue what happened, it just… it never properly changed!"

Rachel sighed, looking sadly at Hyde. "Hyde, I want to help, I really do, but neither of us know alchemy! You have to talk to Lanyon, he's got at least some semblance of alchemy under his belt."  
Jekyll laughed, giving him a smug look. _And just who did I tell you to go to for help?_  
He whipped around, glaring at Jekyll. "Shut up! Shut your fucking mouth! You are in just as much of a predicament that I am! And there is no way I'm going to go ask Robert FUCKING Lanyon for help!"

Rachel walked over to Hyde, taking his face in her hands. "Edward Hyde, listen to me. I love you, and I care for you deeply. I would help you in any way that I possibly can, but if I tried to meddle in whatever is happening to you and Jekyll, I would just make it worse. I am begging you to go visit Lanyon."  
Hyde looked her in the eyes, his own stinging with tears. "Alright, fine, I'll go see Lanyon, but only because of you!" He pulled away, rubbing his eyes before opening a window. "You're lucky I like you!" He leapt out, beginning to head to Lanyon's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lanyon pulled himself out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the knocking at his window became louder and more frantic. He groaned, his eyes still closed as he opened the window. "Why are you here, Hyde?"  
"Because I need your help. The serum isn't working, and I need your advice." He spoke shortly, as if he were mad at Lanyon. Perhaps he was, or maybe he was scared and snappy.  
Lanyon's eyes flew open before a look of contempt filled his features. "And how do I know that you didn't do this on purpose?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me, you little blonde git! How do I know you didn't do this on purpose!?"  
Hyde glared at the man in front of him, hopping into Lanyon's bedroom. "Why would I do this on bloody purpose!?" He followed Lanyon with his eyes as he began to circle the shorter man.

"Why wouldn't you, is the better question. If Jekyll disappears for more than 3 months, you get everything. He left all of his Earthly belongings to you, don't act like you don't know!"  
"And that's a good enough reason to lock up Jekyll?" His voice was low, and dripping with anger.  
"You seem to not care for him other than when it's necessary. You speak lowly of him, and always complain when his name is brought up in conversation." Lanyon crossed his arms, still circling Hyde.  
"Y'know, for having never gone to law school like I have, you seem to be pretty confident in your baseless accusations. I hate Jekyll, but only because he locked me within the mindscape for weeks and he always threatened to end it all, but I would still never wish that treatment upon my worst enemy." Hyde growled, beginning to get annoyed. "And would you stop that FUCKING _CIRCLING!?_ "

Lanyon stopped for a moment, staring at Hyde in shock before he continued what he was doing. "Why should I listen to someone who's essentially committed murder? Maybe he wouldn't want to end it all if you weren't around!"  
"Whoa-ho! That's rich! This is coming from the man who never shows up at the building he co-founded? Who never does any proper work? Who is never there when anything truly important happens!? Maybe if you were ever actually there for him, he wouldn't have made me!" He stomped his foot, his glare intensifying.  
"Maybe I should've let that damn werewolf bleed to death on my fucking porch, then we wouldn't be here in the first place! Or, perhaps, I should've ended myself when I found out the truth! Make everything that much sweeter since apparently you want to make my life difficult!"   
Hyde stopped, tears beginning to sting in his eyes as the brunette realized what he said, knowing how bad he had just fucked up. "Y-you wanna f-fucking cut deep, huh? You w-wanna hit where it hurts!? F-fine! We can fight dirt-dirty! You wa-anna know why Jekyll never told you the truth!? Because he thought you would l-leave him! He d-didnt tr-trust you, and h-he still doesn't!"

Lanyon stepped back, his hands covering his mouth. A deep sadness filled his body, making his limbs and heart heavy.

"Y-yeah, it doesn't feel good, d-does it!?" He walked over to the window, pulling himself up onto the sill and turning to look back at Lanyon one last time. "I knew I hated you for a reason." He leapt off, leaving the window open, the cold night air flapping the curtains as Hyde ran back to the society, back to his safe place.


End file.
